


Comfort

by tikkikwami



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trans Duck Newton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 12:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikkikwami/pseuds/tikkikwami
Summary: After an abomination battle, Duck needs some TLC.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't feel like making a plot or anything. This is just the comfort part of the hurt/comfort trope.
> 
> Duck deserves to feel happy and safe!

As soon as they were through the door, Indrid turned to face Duck. “Do you want to shower together or separately?” 

They’d just defeated the abomination and Duck was _exhausted_. “Uh. Together?” He was honestly tired enough to consider sleeping without showering at all, even though he was sweaty and had dirt all over him from tackling the beast. “‘M really tired.” 

“I know, darling,” Indrid said, walking to the bathroom. He turned on the shower to Duck’s preferred temperature rather than his own - he liked the heat a little more searing than Duck did. 

As Duck stripped off his dirty clothes and set them in the laundry hamper, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He looked as tired as he felt. Then Indrid was in the doorway. “Join me,” he said softly. 

Duck sighed with relief as he stepped under the steaming hot water. He got to work getting the dirt off first before Indrid got in, too. “Alright, come in.” 

Indrid was shivering a little when he got in. He didn’t like standing around naked. “Sorry,” Duck said quietly, putting soap on a bath pouf. “Didn’t mean for ya to get cold.” 

“It’s alright, dear,” he replied, getting warmer in the hot shower. “Give me that. Let me wash you.” 

Duck gave him the bath pouf and closed his eyes with happiness as he felt Indrid take his arm, slowly and meticulously scrubbing every inch of him. Then his other arm, then his belly, then his back and his legs. He was sure there would be no more evidence of the abomination battle after this. “Thanks, darlin’,” he said gratefully. 

“You’re welcome,” Indrid said, pressing a kiss to Duck’s forehead. “You were so brave today. It’s only fitting that you get treated sweetly afterward.” 

Duck hummed tiredly as Indrid started massaging shampoo onto his scalp. “You’re still mighty kind for doin’ it.” 

“Yes, well, what are boyfriends for?” After rinsing Duck’s hair of shampoo and putting conditioner in it, Indrid did his hair and scrubbed himself clean, too. “Let’s wash this out of your hair and get you in some pajamas, hmm?” 

“That sounds fuckin’ amazin’ right now,” Duck mumbled, eyes half-closed as Indrid ran his fingers through his hair. The relief of finally being able to relax as nearly overwhelming. Fighting the abomination had taken a toll on him, Chosen powers or not.

A couple of minutes later, Duck was sitting at the kitchen table wearing soft flannel pajamas. “I have to admit, I’m a little tired myself,” Indrid said as he unwrapped a couple of hot pockets. “Tracking all of those visions literally all day? Exhausting.” 

“Mm,” was Duck’s eloquent reply. 

“So it’s hot pockets for dinner,” Indrid said somewhat apologetically. 

“That’s fine w’me.” Duck yawned. “I’d rather it be somethin’ quick anyway so I can get to bed.” 

After eating, Duck was finally able to crawl into bed. He laid face down on top of the blankets, groaning tiredly when Indrid poked his side. “Get under the covers.” 

“I can’t,” he whined. But then he did. 

Snuggling up behind Indrid, Duck wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling him close. “‘M real glad you’re safe,” he said softly, nuzzling the back of Indrid’s neck. “I dunno what I would’ve done if…” 

“It’s okay, darling,” Indrid soothed, rubbing his hand over the back of Duck’s. “I’m here and we’re both safe.” 

“Alright,” Duck said sleepily, drifting off to sleep. 

Indrid hadn’t even fallen asleep yet before Duck jerked awake with a nightmare. “Indrid?” he gasped, trembling. 

The sylph turned around to face Duck. “I’m here,” he said softly, pulling Duck’s hand to his mouth to give his knuckles a kiss. He saw the tears forming in Duck’s eyes and pulled him into a tight hug, leaning his chin on top of Duck’s head. “It’s okay. You’re okay.” 

“I… uh, okay…” Duck said, sniffling. “I just… I guess today was real stressful. I was worried ‘bout you.” 

“You were perfectly able to protect me,” Indrid said, stroking Duck’s back. 

“B-but what if I can’t next time?” Duck asked, voice damp with tears. 

Then Indrid had an idea. “Let me get into my sylph form.” 

“Okay?” Duck seemed confused. He wiped his eyes as Indrid pulled off his glasses and set them on the nightstand, turning to face Duck once again. 

The sylph’s red eyes glowed in the darkness. “Look.” He held up his hand and slowly let out his claws. He normally kept his hands soft with the claws retracted, so Duck may not have known how long and sharp they really were. As it was, they were several inches long and deadly-sharp. “All four hands have these, Duck. And my mandibles?” He clicked them together. “Not just for decoration. I could seriously fuck up anything that came at me, okay?” 

“Okay,” Duck breathed. Then he asked, “Will you spoon me?” 

Indrid nodded as Duck turned onto his other side and curled up into a ball. He pressed himself against Duck’s back, laying his wing over him to pull him closer. Then a slow rumble found its way to his chest as he began to purr. “I love you so much. I won’t let anything happen to _either_ of us.” 

“I love you, too,” he answered, voice already getting sleepy again. 

Indrid kept up the purring, knowing that it soothed Duck. “You’re so important to me,” he continued, nuzzling the top of Duck’s head lovingly. “My sweet Duck.” Duck chuckled quietly, and the sound set Indrid at ease, knowing the ranger was starting to feel better from his nightmare. “Sleep well, my love.” 

Duck didn’t answer. He just relaxed in Indrid’s hold until he fell back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day!


End file.
